


On the, uh, run?

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Another fix-ti, Character Not Acting Their Age, F/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Skyfall sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James and Olivia in a parking lot of an American grocer.





	On the, uh, run?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story nearly a year ago after a comment by Tayryn on my IG. I was reminded of it this morning under similar circumstances to the photo she commented on so I went to find it and finish it and post it. 
> 
> I am tired, so there are probably some grammatical errors I will try to fix later. :)
> 
> Note: This is not a part of my On the Run story series.

James Bond hates American grocery stores. They are as big as a department store, which makes it take forever to do the weekly shopping. Forget if you just need two items. It would probably take just as long, with one item on one side of the store and the other on the end opposite.  
  
He is putting the receipt into his wallet as they cross from the store into the car park. Bond looks around in search of any dangers. He hears a cart coming quickly toward them. Probably some child riding it, but better safe than sorry. James moves to step between his companion and the incoming cart when he realizes she is no longer there.  
  
Laughter from the person riding on the cart causes him to focus his attention on it. If he wasn’t embarrassed before for losing his charge, he certainly is now as his jaw dropped open at the sight of Olivia speeding past him on the back of the grocery cart.  
  
He hesitates only a moment before running after her.  
  
She has reached the car by the time he reaches her and he speaks to her harshly.  
  
“Just what the hell do you think you are doing?”  
  
Olivia harrumphes and walks to the passenger door.  
  
James presses the button on the fob to unlock the car and she opens the door and throws herself roughly into the seat. James rolls his eyes and opens the trunk to load the groceries inside. He puts the cart in the return and walks stiffly back to the car. He is growing tired of Olivia’s lackadaisical attitude toward her personal safety.  
  
He shuts the door firmly behind him after he enters the car. Then he begins to admonish her. He barely gets ten words out before she interrupts him.  
  
“I’ve had about enough of this, 007. I am not a child and you will stop treating me like one.”  
  
James takes a slow, deep breath before he replies.  
  
“You are not a child, but you are my responsibility. It is my job to keep you safe and alive.”  
  
“And I am that!”  
  
Silence reigns in the confined space of the car’s interior for several minutes before Olivia speaks again.  
  
“Stop blaming yourself, Bond.”  
  
James looks at her. The soft look in her eyes matches the gentle tone in her voice. He hates when she feels the need to coddle him. She’d done the same with him when Vesper had died.  
  
“Blaming myself for what?”  
  
She raises a brow and James has the feeling he should know what she was referring to but he hasn’t a clue.  
  
“For Skyfall.”  
  
He turns away from her and stares at the dashboard.  
  
“James, you did the best you could within the parameters I set for you. If anyone’s to blame, it is me.”  
  
James takes a breath, willing himself not to think of that night. He’d come too close to losing her forever. In his darkest moments he still wonders what would have happened to him if he’d lost her.  
  
Her hand on his brings him out of his thoughts and he returns his gaze to her. Her eyes are bright, her face shows a compassion few know she has always been capable of. Her thumb is brushing the tops of his fingers now and James questions the wisdom of what he feels he must do. Things will change irrevocably between them.  
  
“It’s not blame,” he finally says. “I can’t lose you again.”  
  
She tilts her head just so and smiles up at him in a way that tells James she thinks she understands. She doesn’t though, because he hasn’t told her everything yet.  
  
She reaches her other hand up to cup his cheek and her look changes from understanding to surprise when he grabs it and places a kiss on her palm. He wants to tell her, but he’s never been good with words, not when he means them. And since the words will do as much damage as his actions, he leans into her and presses his lips against her and slowly kisses her.  
  
His heart is pounding wildly in his chest and desire pulses to every part of his body. He’s only dreamed of this. Those dreams are fevered and he often wakes too late for a cold shower to do him any good.  
  
What he wants now is to lean the seat back and pull her onto his lap, witnesses be damned, he’s that hard for her. But he knows she can’t want that and he knows he’s pushed her too far. Tonight she’ll call M and tell him to send her a new guard despite her insistence that James is the only one she trusts for the job.  
  
He’s so lost in his thoughts and in the pleasure of finally kissing her that it’s a good minute before he realizes that she hasn’t pushed him away, that she is, in fact, clinging to him and pulling closer to him. His passions intensify once he does and he leans into her. His left hand begins to caress her body while his right goes around her head and he pulls her tightly to his lips.

They break away panting and gasping for air.

"James?"

He leans his forehead against hers as he watches his hand make its way under her skirt to stroke the inside of her thighs.

She gasps and questions him again.

"I can't lose you," he says quietly. "I love you and I don't know how to live without you anymore."

She smiles at him and James can see she returns the feelings. That is enough for him and his lips are against hers once more.

They finally make it back to the safe house where it doesn't take them long to discard their clothes and roll into bed. When they are at last sated, James stares at the ceiling and strokes Olivia's back as she rests in his embrace.

She is the first to break the silence.

"James, I'm sorry to tell you, but we are going to have to go back to the grocer," she says.

Leaving the bed, let alone the house, is the last thing he wants right now.

"Why?" he asks.

"We left all the food in the car and it's been hours," she says.

James groans. He hates American grocery stores.


End file.
